Unlikely Family
by Chell101
Summary: Based in the 2012 universe. This fic is about the day of Splinters and the turtles mutation and their lives whilst growing up, hidden from the world and training to become ninjas. Lots of baby turtles and turtle tots, 'cause they're just too cute -
1. The Mutation

**Ok, it's official, I am not consistent with my stories -_- I apologize.**

**Anyhoo, I've officially entered the 2012 TMNT fandom, seriously, I love this show more than I probably should. It's just so good ^-^ **

**I love the idea of turtle tots, it's too cute 3 I think I'd die if they actually did that in the show (they did it in the old ones) so here's hoping :)**

**Ok, enough chit chat, on with the fic. I don't own TMNT.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Mutation

He had lost it all. His best friend, his wife, his child, his home. His move to America symbolised his new begining, though he will never forget the things he left behind. Hamato Yoshi had since left Japan and begun his new life in the bustling city of New York, a stark contrast to his previous living arrangement. He had moved into a small apartment, comfortable for one, and was now putting the finishing touches to his new home.

"Ah, good afternoon Yoshi." The man turned at the sound of the voice, adjusting the boxes in his arms to allow him to see its owner. An elderly woman smiled back at him as she exited her own apartment.

"Good Afternoon Mrs Winters." Hamato replied in a thick Japanese accent as he nodded to his neighbour.

"Still unpacking I see." Mrs Winters chuckled as she gestured to the stack of boxes in the younger man's arms.

"Ah, yes, how is it you say it? No rest for the weary?" The Japanese man answered as he placed the boxes outside his door. The elder woman chuckled again.

"Yes, well, how are you adjusting to life here in our fair city?" She asked. Toshiba straightened up, cracking his back as he did.

"It has not been to difficult, though I admit it has been a bit lonesome."

"You need to get yourself a woman then." Mrs Winters joked. Hamato felt his heart twinge a bit at that but hid it under a shaky smile.

"I do not feel I am ready for that." He answered. After what had happened with his beloved Tang Shen, he diluted he would ever be truly ready to love another.

"Then how about a pet? This apartment has no restrictions against animals." This actually got Yoshi's attention.

"I will consider it. Thank you for your concern." Hamato bowed politely to the old woman.

"You're welcome. Now I better be of, those bingo games don't win themselves you know." Mrs Winter laughed softly as she waved goodbye. Hamato shook his head, not sure if she was joking or not, and turned back to his door. Slipping the key inside he pushed the door open and dragged the boxes inside.

He spent the next few hours filling his empty apartment. Hanging ornaments on the wall and moving furniture to his liking. Once he considered enough was done for the day he stepped back and surveyed the room as he wiped the sweat from his brow, casually running his fingers through his black hair. The space was a little more homely now, yet he still felt he was missing. He thought back to his previous conversation with Mrs Winters. _'A pet huh?'_ The more he thought about it, the more appealing it sounded. With a final nod he grabbed his coat from where it lay on the couch and left his apartment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After half an hour, and asking three people for directions, Hamato finally made to the nearest pet shop. The corner shop was small, with a large window that covered most of the front. He noticed a poster stuck on said window. As he got closer he was able to make out the words 'Baby Turtles For Sale'. Yoshi stared at it fir a few more seconds. He had never considered turtles before. With his interest peeked he entered the shop.

The inside was like any other pet shop. Shelves filled with various animal foods and other necessities and different sized cages and tanks filled with animals, ranging from dogs to goldfish. Hamato's brown eyes scanned the shop until they finally landed on the tank he wanted. He walked over for a closer look.

Four tiny turtles roamed the tank. So small he could probably fit them all on one hand. He bent down so that his eyes were level with the glass. As he did, one of the small turtles turned to him and after some hesitation made its way closer. As it got nearer Hamato noticed It's green skin had a bluish tint to it. He was surprised when the animal then turned to the others and beckoned them over.

"Well well, you have a good eye."

Hamato jumped at the sound of the voice causing the owner to laugh. Once he composed himself, the Japanese man turned to face a young woman. The woman had he brown hair tied into a pony tail and wore a green apron over her shirt and jeans.

"I do beg your pardon miss..." Hamato hesitated.

"Just call me Lottie." The woman replied with a kind smile. "You thinking of buying?" Lottie asked as she gestured to the tank.

"I was considering it." Hamato replied as he returned his attention back to the turtles. Lottie joined him, both watching the tumbling baby reptiles.

"I'd like 'em to go to a good home, ya know. We just recently rescued them, their pond was polluted and their mother was nowhere to be seen." The young woman said sadly.

"They are siblings?" Yoshi asked, not once taking his eyes off the turtles.

"Yep, four brothers." Hamato considered her response.

"I will take them." He sounded absolute as he stood straight.

"What, all of them?" Lottie stood as well, looking at the black haired man with wide eyes.

"Yes, if that is acceptable?" The shop owner replied with a bright smile.

"It's perfect." She practically squealed. "Come with me and we'll fill out the paper work."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once the paper work was filled out, Hamato left the shop with the necessary items to care for his new pets and a small tub containing the baby turtles and a small sand island as a temporary home until he could acquire a proper tank for them. He smiled as he watched the smallest of the turtles roll around on its back as the blue tinted one attempted to correct it. The palest turtle was slowly scraping at the sand bank as though inspecting it, whilst the final and darker skinned turtle sat in the corner looking a tad grumpy.

Since he was to busy studying his pets, Hamato did not see the tall man, dressed in a black suit, until he roughly shoved past him, nearly causing him to drop his precious cargo. He would have ignored it, blowing it of as just another busy New Yorker, however, something felt...off about that guy. So against his better judgement he decided to follow him.

Using skills he hoped he would never have to use again, the Japanese man stealthily snuck after his target. He followed the shady man into an equally shady alley way and what he saw made his eyebrows crinkle in confusion. His target was now joined by another man who looked completely identical, right down to the buttons on their blazers. The pair exchanged a few words before one of them revealed a cylindrical canister filled with a bizarre, glowing, green liquid. With his interest peeked, Hamato took a step into the alley, unfortunately at the same time a rat had decided to run right where he placed his foot, causing him to step on the small creatures tail. The resulting squeal attracting the strange men's unwanted attention. Hamato cringed as the men made their way over to him.

"Halt. This place is a place that you are not allowed to be in this place." Yoshi took a step back, astonished by how the man had spoken. He heared footsteps behind him and turned to see two more men, each identical to the last.

"We have been seen by you in this place so this is a place that will not be left by you." Even the way they talked was identical and strangely robotic.

Hamato closed his eyes and calmed his mind. He was hoping to leave his life as a ninja master back in Japan, but now it seemed he had no choice. In one swift movement he opened his eyes and kicked the nearest man in the head. The stranger stumbled slightly before righting himself and giving Hamato a blank stare. Suddenly the others were upon him. Tightening his grip on the tub of turtles, Yoshi allowed the ninja to take over, delivering kick after punch, taking note of the hardness of the men's faces. A particularly strong kick in the stomach caused the man holding the strange liquid to lose his grip on the container, sending it flying into the air.

Hamato was to occupied to notice the canister fly right in his direction, until he finally felt the glass smash as it hit him head on. He watched the thick, glowing green liquid drip down himself and form a puddle at his feet. The next thing he felt was the pain. The sheer, burning pain. It felt as though his insides were burning, his bones breaking, his skin stretching. The pain was so intense that it caused him to lose his grip on the tub of turtles, allowing them to fall to the floor, the glass canister shattering upon impact and leaving the small reptiles exposed to the puddle of goo.

Hamato took no notice. He cried out as he felt his body changing. The clothes he was wearing began to tear and rip and with one final cry of pain he broke free from the fabric and fell to his knees. How long he stayed like that, he didn't know. The pain had dulled to a constant throb. Hamato opened his eyes and looked at his hands. They were slim and pink with four fingers and sharp nails. Shaking, he allowed his eyes to travel up his arm, noticing the thick brown fur covering the appendage. His breathing became heavier as he began to panic. Slowly, he crawled over to a puddle of rain water and the sight that met him nearly caused him to pass out. The face of a rodent stared back at him with deep red eyes. A rat. The strange liquid had turned him into a giant rat. Hamato was about to cry out when someone else beat him to it. He felt his newly formed ears twitch at the sound of a young child's cry. His whiskers twitched nervously, scared he had been caught, however, when he turned around his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his jaw practically dropped to the floor.

Sat behind him were four, small, green, humanoid creatures. Each was about the size of a human baby with solid looking shells covering their backs. _'Wait, shells? No...it couldn't be."_ Hamato thought to himself as he watched the smallest one be dragged out of the ooz by one with a bluish hint to its green skin. The smaller one cried as he was dragged. The one dragging him slipped and fell back into the thick liquid with a small 'squish'. Hamato noticed tears in its deep blue eyes, yet it didn't let them fall as it dragged its companion to safety. Once united, all four creatures huddled together, sniffling and crying miserably. Now that they were out of he goo, Hamato was able to get a good look at them.

The one with the bluish tint was trying to console the others, yet it to had tears falling down its small cheeks. The smallest one had lighter skin with darker green freckles covering its chubby cheeks. His sky blue eyes were wide and scared as he continued to sob. The next one was taller than the others and had the lightest skin tone and a slimmer build. It's large, brown eyes were full off tears as it surveyed the alleyway. The last one was the darkest of the group with vibrant green eyes and a stockier build. It's face was set in a pout, though tears still fell down it's cheeks.

Hamato continued to stare, not quite believing his eyes. It couldn't be. But it had to be.

"T...Turtles?"

Four pairs of eyes turned in his direction.

**Wanted to right more but ran out of space on my kindle -_- gonna move to the laptop so I can write more pages.**

**Anyways, hope it turned out ok :) New chap soon, and I mean soon. I'm literally writing it now ;P untill next time!**


	2. Safety

**Moved to my laptop so I have more room to right longer chapters...yay :)**

**On with the chapter. I don't own TMNT.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Safety

Hamato was sure he had forgotten how to breath as four pairs of large, tear filled eyes stared back at him. The man turned rat attempted to stand, but he was not yet used to his new form so he settled on all fours and made his way to the shivering, mutated turtles. As he settled infront of them they stilled, their bodies going stiff in fright. Hamato felt his heart go out to them. This was their first day of satience and it had to begin with pain and fear.

He was bought out of his musing when he felt a small hand grip the fur on his arm. He looked down and was met with large, deep blue eyes. The hand on his arm was equiped with three large fingers that trembled as it gripped his furry appendage. He looked back at the owner of the hand and watched as he opened his mouth and attempted to say somthing, however all that came out was a soft, babyish 'ah'. The little turtles lower lip began to tremble as a fresh wave of fresh tears fell down his cheeks. He was soon joined by his brothers, all four turtles huddleing close to Hamato, attempting to share his warmth and comfort. Without even realising it, Hamato brought them into his arms, holding them close.

They stayed like this for some time sharing a strange, mutual undertanding of the pain of their mutation. Once the embrace was over, the turtles had calmed down considerably and were no longer crying. This gave Hamato the time to realy consider their situation and for the first time since the Japan incident, a feeling of helplessness overcame him. _'What _am_ i going to do?'_ There was no way he could go to the police, or anyone for that mater; they would take one look at him and deam him a freak, and thats exactly what he was: a freak.

A sound below him drew his attention back to his small companions. The infant turtles, now dry eyed, crawled around the dirty alley floor, grabbing each other and babbling in thier baby language. They were so inocent. This caused Hamato to smile. No, they were not freaks, just different, unique. The smallest turtle smiled up at him and let out a giggle, his light blue eyes wide with wonder, and that was what broke him.

Hamato vowed there and then that he would not allow anything happen to these four special children and if that meant hiding them and himself from the rest of the world then so be it. But where? Where could they hide? His red eyes scanned the alley way before finally landing on a manhole cover.

The sewers.

That was it. It was perfect. No one would suspect to look in the sewers and it was a place that most people tend to avoid. A smile appeared on his muzzle as a plan began to form in his head. Another scan of the alley revealed a large, pale blue blanket, most likely left by a homeless person.

"Convenient." Hamato muttered under his breath as retreaved the blanket. He turned back to the turtles who were watching on in confusion, cocking their heads to the side as he wrapped them in the soft fabric. The one with brown eyes inspected the blanket, taking it into his small hands and rubbing it between his fingers. The darker, green eyed turtle swatted at the fabric in anoyance, his face set in a grumpy pout. Hamato could already tell this one had an attitude.

He shook his head and tied the remaining bit of blanket around his neck, creating a makeshift carrier for the four infants. The turtles giggled in delight as he rose and made his way towards the manhole. Once there, he lifted the cover and peared down into the darkness. The smell was not appealing to his now much more sesative nose but he kept reminding himself he had no choice.

The rat man lowered himself down the ladder, carefull not to knock his passengers, but as he was about to pull the cover over he noticed the empty canister lying just in reach. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to take it with him, maybe he could get some clues off it. Mind set, he reached out and retrieved the cylinder before finally pulling the cover back over the hole, blocking out most of the light yet he found he could still see farely well.

"Guess there are some advantages to being a rat." He said to no one in particular. Picking a direction, Hamato began his search for safe place for them to hide.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hamato spent the next hour or so walking aimlessly around the sewers, hoping beyond hope that he could find a suitable place for him and his companions. The turtles had long since fell asleep, the emotional and physical stress off the day fianlly taking over. Yoshi didn't blame them. He could feel his own body protest with every step he took, demanding rest. But he couldn't rest; not until he found a safe refuge for him and the boys.

As he continued his search he found the tunnel he was in began to grow wider until it finally broke out into what looked like an old, abandoned subway. He followed the tracks until he came upon some old, rusty turnstiles that lead to another large room. In the centre of the room was a large, square pit whilst to the side was a pool of water that looked like it lead back to the sewer. He walked through the turnstiles, surprised that they still worked, and continued to explore the space. It was obvious that no one had been down hear in years and he felt his hopes rise as he checked out four additional rooms that could possibly be used as bedrooms. He also noticed a large garage where they must have kept the carriges.

His luck kept coming as he found a kitchen, possibly used by those who spent their working hours down here. He also noticed an electrical box, meaning this place had electricity.

Hamato soon came to another large room that was lit with a natural, warm light that was seeping through a hole in the roof. He found his mind wondering as he thought of all he could do with this space. A dojo perhaps?

The rat man returned to the main room and smiled. Yes, this place was perfect. Movement in the blanket caused him to look down. A pair of deep blue eyes stared back at him.

"So, what do you think?" He asked the blue tinted turtle. Said turtle inspected their surroundings before making a noise of confermation, causing Hamato to chuckle. Yoshi walked towards the pit and made his way to the bottom. Once there he dropped the canister to the floor and untied the blanket from around his neck, gently lowering the baby turtles to the floor.

The movement caused the others to awaken. Little, squeaky yawns ecaped them as they glanced at their new surroundings fith foggy eyes. Hamato stood and made his way to the side of the pit. There was something he had to do and it would be easier and safer to leave the turtles here. As he went to climb out the pit he felt a small hand grab his leg. He looked down at the freckle faced turtle that gripped his fur, his lower lip trembling. Hamato lowered himself to the childs level and placed a comforting hand on his head.

"Do no worry little one, I will return as quickly as possible." The baby turtles bright blue eyes began to fill with tears and his grip tightend. "I promise." Hamato said this so softly and sinsirely that the infant let go of his leg and crawled back to his brothers. The turtles sat huddled together in the centre of the pit, their eyes never once leaving him as he climbed out of the pit and made his way towards the turnstiles. He sent them one last reasuring smile before walking throught them and dissapearing back into the tunnel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hamato continued to walk through the sewer tunnels, attempting to create a mental map in hopes of not getting lost. The thought of leaving the turtles alone in the subway made him extremely nervous, but if they were going to live down there they were going to need some essentials.

Finally, he made it to the manhole he was looking for. Climbing the ladder, he slowly slid the cover off and poked his head out. Coast was clear. He quietly slipped out of the sewer and assesed his surrounding. He felt his heart beat in anticipation as he noticed his appartment just across the street. Now he just had to figure out how to get to it. Lucky for him night had fallen, meaning there were less people on the street, but this was New York, there were still enough padestrians and vehicles to make him nervous.

Using his ninja training, the rat man stayed in the shadows as he carefully made his way to the fire escape on the side of his appartment complex. No one paid any attention to the large rat scaling the side of the building, and that was just how Hamato wanted it.

Finally, he made it to his window. He quietly pushed it oped and slipped inside. Once he was safely inside he let out a sigh of relief and survayed the room, eyeing all the boxes he had yet to unpack. Bingo. Hamato was glad he hadn't completely unpacked as it made his plan so much easier. With a look of determination, the humanoid rat began moving the boxes towards the window.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hamato was not sure how much time had passed, but he knew it was enough that the turtles must be getting scared with him gone. He gazed back at the large quilt he was now dragging through the sewer tunnels. The quilt was filled with boxes from his appartment; he still had more to reclaim, but for now this was all he could carry. Like with the turtles the boxes where placed in the quilt, making them easier to carry.

After to long, Hamato finally made it back to the subway. He was expecting to here crying, yet what he was met with was nothing but silence. Fear gripped his heart as he dropped the quilt and ran to the edge of the pit.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the turtles curled together, wrapped in the blue blanket, all sleeping contently. Reaching into one of the boxes the man turned rat produced a large pillow which he carfully placed under the slumbering infants. He returned his attention back to the box, noticing somthing had fallen out with the pillow. A book. He picked it up and read the title 'History Of Renaissance Art'. The book was old and worn, but still in decent condition. Hamato settled himslef in the bench of the pit and opened the book to one of his favourite artists: Leonardo Da Vinci.

He suddenly felt the book be pulled downwards as a pair of blue eyes peeked over the top. He watched as the little turlte studied the pictures on the page.

"Do you like it?" Yoshi asked. The blue tinted turtle didn't reply, instead he attempted to climb up next to him for a better look. Hamato chuckled softly as he pulled the boy up into his lap. The humanoid reptile continued to scan over the pictures before he turned his eyes to the rat man. Hamato looked back at him, then to the book, his gaze lingering on the artists name. It was then that he got an idea.

"Leonardo." The small turtle, who had returned his attention back to the book, looked up at him and then giggled. Yoshi wasn't quite expecting this reaction and couldn't help but laugh as well. "Leonardo it is then." Hamato said as he calmed.

The sound of laughter had roused the other turtles from their sleep and they made their way over to see what all the comotion was about. The newly named Leonardo made room for his brothers as Hamoto lifted them up one by one. All five now sat, flicking through the book until Hamato landed on another of his favourites: Donatello. This time it was the brown eyed turtle that reacted. He leaned forward, his eyes scaning over the pictures. Yoshi wasn't sure if he understood it or not but he knew exactly what to call this turtle.

"Donatello." The palest turtle smiled up at him then returned his attention back to the book. _'Two down, two to go.' _The next artist they came across was Michelangelo.

"Michelangelo." Hamato muttered. This caused the freckled faced turtle to explode into a fit of giggles at the long, and appatently funny, name. The mutated man smiled at this. _'Only one more to go.'_

They continued through the book untill they finally came upon the last of his favourite artist: Raphael. The darker skinned turtle had been making a show of not looking at the book, but now his bright green eyes scanned over the pages with his brothers.

"Raphael." Hamato chuckled as he rubbed the turtles head. Said turtle attempted to swat his hand away, but he didn't miss the small smile on his face.

Hamato left the book in the hands of the turtles as he moved to one of the boxes. This box contained clothes, though he doupted any of them would fit him. He carefully dug through the contents hoping to find something, anything to fit him. Even though he was now covered in fur, he still felt wierdly naked. He shook of the thought when somehting caught his eye. Carefully, he pulled a large, red robe out of the mass of fabrics. Perfect. He smiled as he pulled the robe on and tied the darker red sash around his waist, feeling much more comftably now that he was wearing some clothes.

When he returned to the pit he saw that the turtles were once again asleep, using the book and each others shells as pillows. He smlied at the sight, carefully removing the book from under their heads and manouvering himself so the he sat between them. The infants instantly reacted, all moving to use him and his robe as their knew pillow. Hamato placed his arms around them am pulled them closer before finally settling down for some much needed rest.

_'Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, this is the begging of out new life together.'_

**Urg it's like quarter to 5...IN THE MORNING! I've been up all night writing this *cough***_**and it's still crap**_***cough.**

**Anyhoo, I'm just gonna like, pass out on my bed now. Untill the next chapter. *Faceplants on pillow***


	3. Home Sweet Lair

**I appologies for my god awefull spelling and grammer, my laptop doesn't have spell or grammer check. English wasn't exactly my strong suit in school...or maths...or anything really T-T I only study art and graphics now which only requires a small bit of literacy skills XD**

**Anyways, bit of a time skip in this chapter, after they've got settled in and stuffs. I don't own TMNT.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Home Sweet Lair

Hamato cracked his back as he rose from his place on the newly transformed dojo floor and admired his handy work. The rat man had left a portion of the floor bare and planted a small tree directly under the sunlight that was leaking through the roof. Hopefully it would grow, strong and healthy, and maybe even be used for training exercises.

Four months had passed since he and the turtles has took refuge in the old subway, which he named 'The Lair' and the space was finally starting to feel somewhat like a home. He had gone with his inicial idea and had turned the back room into a dojo in hopes of someday training his new sons the art of ninjutsu, just as he had once planned to do so with his daughter.

Hamatos ears dropped at the thought of his lost family. His gaze drifted to a shelf that rested on one of the walls; upon the shelf sat a family potrait; A photo of himself when he was human, along with his beautiful wife, Tang Shen and their baby daughter, Miwa. He sighed sadly and made his way over to the paper door that separated his room from the dojo and peared inside. A futon lay in the middle of the floor along with a simple set of wooden drawers. He pulled the top draw open and took out the contents, holding in gently in his hand.

A Tessun. A beautiful, yet deadly fan like weapon, decorted with the symbol of his clan. It was a weapon that he was planing to give to Miwa when the time came, but now it was simply a relic, something from the past that he chose to hang on to. He supposed he could pass it on to one of his sons, though he doupted any of them would find it to their liking.

"Ah." The small voice brought him out of his musing. He turned back to his doorway and found his eldest son peeking around the japanese syle door. Leonardo looked up at him with large blue eyes, tilting his head to the side. Hamato smiled as he placed the Tessun safely back into the drawer. His old life may be over, but he had a new family to take care of now. They needed him, just as much as he needed them.

Leonardo had now crawled his way over and had taken the bottom of his robe into his, small, free fingered hand, gently tugging on the fabric. Hamato chuckled and lifted the little turtle of the floor, settling him under his arm as made he way towards the living area. The boy let out a series of giggles as he flailed in the mans grip, his tiny fists pounding weakly on the rats side.

The pair finally made it to the living area and found the rest of the turtles huddled around th e T.V that Hamato had managed to get working. An obnoxious childrens cartoon played on the screen as brightly coloured charaters danced around singing about colours and numbers. Michelangelo swayed in time with the anoying music, not really paying attention to the show, whilst Raphael sat next to him, not looking at all impressed. Donatello was the only one paying attention to the lessons being taught, his chocolate coloured eyes never leaving the screen.

Hamato placed Leonardo next to his brothers, who was instantly destracted by the bright colours and loud music, then settled himself on the bench of the pit. The benches of the pit were now lined with pillows, making it seem more like one, huge couch. The pit itself looked more like a nursery, filled to the brim with verious childrens toys and blankets. Colourfull building blocks lay spread about the floor, Donatello's favourite toy, along with a soft, brown bear, which belong to Michelangelo.

Hamato felt rather proud of himslef. A lot of the toys had once belonged to his daughter, whilst others he had found abandoned in dumpters or lost in the sewers. Obviously he had thoroughly cleaned them before alowing the boys to handle them. Just because they were living in the sewers, didn't mean they had to live like pigs.

"Aya!" A loud comotion brought him back the present. He turned his attention back to his sons and found Donatello had the remote in his hands, curiously inspecting it and unintentionly changing the channel. This did not sit well with Michelangelo who had begun to blow a little tantrum, obviously not happy about the loss of his music. He leaned across Raphael, attempting to snatch the remote from the paler turlte. Raphael placed his hand on his brothers plastron, stunting his movement. The darker turtle seemed more than happy to have the anoying cartoon gone.

Michelangelo sat back and continued to cry. A small movement caught Hamato's eye, and he watched as Leonardo retireved the brown bear and offered it to the wailing turtle. Michelangelo's crying ceased as he hugged the teddy close, letting out a giggle. Leonardo smiled, looking rather proud of himself as he plonked down next to his little brother. Yoshi couldn't help but smile aswell, Leornardo was a good big brother.

A small click brought his attention back to his other two sons. Donatello had now gotten bored with the buttons on the remote and had managed to get the back off, revealing the batteries. Little alarm bells went of in Hamato's head. He moved quickly, removing the remote from the boy's hands, replacing it with one of the coloured blocks. Donatello blicked his large, brown eyes, not exactly sure what had happened. Hamato was expecting him to start crying, but the small turtle mearly crawled over to the rest of the blocks and began building a small tower.

The rat man sighed in relief. He could tell Donatello was going to grow up to be extremelly intelligent, his brown eyed son was to curious fo his own good.

Hamato moved his attention to Rapael. The darker green turtle had crawled his way over to his brothers, grabbed Leonardo's foot in his hands and with little effort he pulled the appendage causing the blue tinted turtle to let out a small squeak as he faceplanted the floor. The rodent was about to make a move, but stopped when he saw Leonardo lift himself of the floor, his face set in a determined glare. With a high pitched yell, the turtle launched himself at his brother.

The pair continued to roll around the pit in a ball of flailling, green limbs, each trying to get the advantage. Michelangelo laughed and clapped at the display, whilst Donatello attempted to protect his tower, crying out whenever they got to close.

Finally, the boys stopped. Leonardo grunted as Raphael settled himself on top of his shell with a smug look. Once again, Hamato expected tears, however, Leonardo simply lay there, accepting his defeat, letting out noises of discomfort, and every now and then attempting to dislodge his considerably stronger brother.

Deciding enough was enough, Hamato removed the darker turtle, freeing Leonardo from his weight. The blue tinted turtle sighed in relief and rolled onto his back, his eyes closed.

Raphael was deffinatly the strogest of his sons, physically anyway, though he also had a bit of an attitide problem, even at this age. This worried Hamato. If he was going to teach his boys ninjutsu, he was going to have to teach Raphael to not allow his anger to get the best of him. Said turtle began to squirm in his grasp, letting out noices of protest. Hamato sighed; he deffinatly had his work cut out for him.

The rat man allowed Rapheal to go free and turned the channel on the T.V back to the obnoxious cartoon. Michelangelo let out a squeal of delight and instantly returned to swaying in time with the music. Donatello also returned his attention back to the show whilst Rapheal crossed his arms over his plastron with grumpy pout on his face. Leonardo simply sat up and crossed his legs, his deep blue eyes drawn to the T.V.

Hamato sat back, observing his sons with a small smile as they bantered back and forth in their babyish language. Yes, the lair was deffinatly starting to feel like home.

**Bleh, short chapter -_- I'm no good at writing longer chapters TnT**

**Until next time, which will hopefully be longer (probably not) but I'll try :)**


End file.
